


Mr. President

by madlaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, F/F, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: I just really had to vent some of my despondency over the current state of American politics.  Those of you following Shaw's Army or Root of Sameen, I will be back posting Monday.





	

Root’s become addicted to watching the news about every action the newly elected president takes.  If they’re not on a mission she’s glued to the tv or her phone.  Heaven forbid she misses a single thing.  Shaw’s fed up.  It’s affecting their sex life and she feels like she’s living with CNN and not Root.  So she’s going to take matters into her own hands (not the sex).

“Root, do you want to go to Florida with me?”  Root’s so focused on the news she doesn’t hear Shaw’s question.  Shaw fights the urge to throw the remote at the tv screen.  Instead she turns the tv off.  “Sameen!  I’m going to miss…”  But Shaw interrupts her.  “Yeah, yeah, you’re going to miss his next rant about fake news.  You’ll catch the next one.  The question was do you want to go to Florida with me?”

Root’s puzzled.  “Why?”  Shaw’s not good at dissembling, so she just comes out with it.  “I’m going to make sure the Tanning Bed Warning Label, otherwise known as the president, stops hogging the air time on every network channel in existence.  So are you in?”

“Of course I’m in sweetie.  I need to be there to get arrested with you when you get caught so we can be cellmates for the rest of our lives.”  Shaw ignores the sarcasm.  “Great.  Pack.  We leave for West Palm Beach in two hours.  Dress up for the plane, you won’t have time to change when we get there.”

Root’s about to ask how Shaw intends to accomplish this mission of hers but figures there’ll be plenty of time on the plane.  But Shaw refuses to reveal any details other than to say the Machine is helping her. 

When they land a private car is waiting for them.  It’s a short drive to their destination, Mar-a-Lago.  Root’s starting to worry.  “Sameen, you’re not really going to do anything that will get us arrested for treason right?”  Shaw rolls her eyes.  “In this administration insulting the president’s suit amounts to treason, so I can’t make any promises.”  Needless to say, Root’s not at all reassured.

When they arrive, Shaw leads them to the dignified alcove where all guests are expected to register.  Shaw provides her private membership card and they’re shown to their suite.  “Sameen, how exactly are you a member of this club?”  Shaw rolls her eyes and furrows her eyebrows.  “Really Root?  You can’t put that one together on your own?”  In retrospect Root knows it’s a dumb question.  But Shaw won’t tell her the details and she’s trying to frustrate her into revealing the plan.

“Come on we’re going to the pool.”  Root takes her bathing suit out of the bag, but Shaw stops her.  “Not that one.  This one.”  She hands Root what has to be the world’s tiniest bathing suit.  It basically covers her nipples and clit.  “Sameen, I am not…”  But Shaw interrupts by claiming her mouth, teeth lightly tugging lips, and tongue exploring erotically.  She pulls away slightly and murmurs, ‘ _please_ ’ in the throaty voice she knows Root can’t resist.  It momentarily occurs to Shaw it may not actually work on Root anymore.

By the time Root comes to her senses, she’s already put the bathing suit on and Shaw is handing her a short wrap that barely covers more than the bikini.  Her only consolation is that Shaw’s attire is equally revealing.  “Sameen, please tell me what’s going on.”  Shaw sighs. 

“It’s Saturday so the Angry Cheeto will be here.  He comes every weekend even after being elected president.  We just need to draw his attention for a second.” 

“Sameen he’s surrounded by secret service how are we supposed to get his attention?”

“Easier than you think.  He always takes a stroll by the pool.  He claims it’s to inspect his property but really he just leers at the women.”  Shaw grins at Root lasciviously.  “Trust me.  No one will be able to look away from you in that suit.  You’re hot.”  Root raises her eyebrows and shakes her head smiling.  Suddenly something occurs to Shaw.  “Just remember you’re mine.  They can look, but no touching.”

“I’m not worried Sam.  I’m sure your glare will have everyone keeping their hands to themselves.”  But if someone dares, Root’s perfectly capable of sending the message.

They head out to the pool and set up on the lounge chairs.  When Shaw takes off her wrap, Root stumbles almost falling into the pool.  She’s the one who should be worried.  Shaw’s body is perfect, with curves in all the right places, a tight ass, taut abs…and her bathing suit highlights it all.  It suddenly occurs to Root it’s been weeks since they’ve had sex.  But for the life of her she can’t think of a single reason why.

Shaw’s not impressed with the pool.  Considering the membership fee and the hype, she expected something more than a rectangle filled with water.  There’re other people, mostly women, sunning themselves, but it’s not crowded. 

Root notices Shaw’s wandering eyes and feels…possessive.  Shaw shouldn’t be gawking at any woman except her.  But Root’s nothing if not direct.  “Sweetie, if you want to ever have sex with me again you’ll keep your eyes on me.”  Shaw looks back at her slowly.  “Jealous much?” Root’s reply is simple.  “I am right now.  I’m jealous your eyes are on some other woman’s body instead of mine.”

Shaw seems thoughtful.  “Maybe you should’ve thought of that when you chose to watch CNN instead of fucking me.  Despite my repeated attempts to get your attention.  My repeated _naked_ attempts.”  Root knows Shaw’s not looking with the intent to hook up, but her comment stings because it’s true.  Root’s been so obsessed with the news, she’s neglected a lot of things; but most importantly she’s been taking Shaw for granted.

“Sameen…” but Shaw interrupts.  “Show time.”  The Angry Clementine just made his appearance by the pool.  He’s dressed in casual golf clothes, with secret service surrounding him.  But since he listens to no one, he’s ignored their advice to have additional security at Mar-a-Lago, which provides plenty of open space for something to go wrong.

Shaw waits until he’s looking in their direction to get a drink at the bar.  She whispers to Root.  “Use your legs.”  Root’s still upset about the sex thing, but she obediently starts to apply sun screen _very…slowly to her long…sexy…never-ending legs_.  At least that’s how Shaw thinks of them.  Or used to anyway.  Root’s not sure anymore.

Shaw meanwhile is also using her body to attract attention.  There’s an added swing to her hips and she smiles invitingly as she casually looks in the Circus Peanut’s direction.  He can’t resist and walks towards Root.  When secret service follows him, he motions them back.  He doesn’t bother with introductions.  “Now you should definitely have been Miss USA.  That bathing suit alone would’ve guaranteed you the crown.”  Root smiles demurely.  “That’s so sweet Mr. President.”  Root almost bites the words out because she’d really just like to push the buffoon in the pool or vomit or both.

Just then Shaw returns with a drink for Root.  She smiles at the president, bends down, and gives Root a lingering kiss before handing her the cocktail.  The smile on his face is admiring but the look in his eyes is predatory.  Shaw extends her hand.  “It’s an honor to meet you Sir.” 

The president takes Shaw’s hand in both of his, holding on just a tad more than appropriate.  Shaw uses his grip as an excuse to trip into him.  Secret service immediately surrounds him, but he waves them back.  “I’m so sorry Mr. President, how clumsy of me.  I just can’t believe I’m meeting you.”  He smiles smugly.  “A lot of people tell me that.  But the pleasure is all mine.”  The last sentence is accompanied by a licentious raking of Shaw’s body with his eyes.

Great.  The problem now is getting rid of him.  Thankfully Melania appears, obviously aware of the purpose of his pool tours and joins him on his walk. 

Shaw leans back in her lounger and closes her eyes, face tilted to the sun.  Root can’t tear her eyes away.  The color of Shaw’s skin reminds her of sun-kissed oranges and she can’t help but remember how that tight ass feels in her hands or how her breasts fit perfectly in her mouth.  “Stop gawking Root.”  Root looks away reluctantly.

They spend a couple of hours by the pool, but Shaw calls it a day when she sees the color of Root’s skin.  “Come on, let’s get inside.  You’re going to burn.”  She looks concerned and smiles at Root.  When they get upstairs she turns on the tv.

But Root doesn’t want to watch tv.  She pushes Shaw against the wall and attacks her neck with sharp bites and hot licks.  Shaw’s hands wrap around her waist, but she doesn’t pull her closer as Root expects, but instead nudges her gently back.  Shaw looks apologetic, but not really.  “In a bit.”  It’s a phrase Root’s repeated often since the election when Shaw’s tried to get her to come to bed…or have sex.  It hurts.

Shaw’s stretched out on the bed with the remote in her hand watching CNN.  Root sits on the edge of the bed but realizes she has no interest in the news.  She wants to spend the night making love to Sameen, but for the first time she wonders if Sameen wants her to.

Suddenly Shaw raises the volume and sits up.  The newscaster is reporting the president is holding an impromptu press conference at his home in Mar-a-Lago.  He comes to the podium smiling and waving.  After the perfunctory greetings, he launches into his favorite subject.  Himself.

“I'm here today to update the American people…” but before he can finish his sentence the sound of his voice saying something completely different can be heard.  He’s talking into the mike, but the words he’s speaking aren’t the ones being heard.  What everyone hears is: “I’m here today because my presidency has become a shit show and I’m the only one who can fix it.  Because the public will believe any lie I tell them.”

The look of consternation on his face is priceless.  He’s gesturing and turning red and yelling at the technical people in the background.  They must assure him everything’s fixed, because he takes the mike again.  “The leaks…”  But again the broadcast voice overpowers his own.  “The leaks are real and the emails are real and I knew all about it.  But I know if I just keep repeating the words ‘fake news’ my supporters will believe me and this will blow over.”

The next shot shows him rushing off the stage waving his hands and yelling.  Root looks at Shaw.  “How did you do that?”  Shaw grins smugly.  “When I tripped into him I injected him with a nano microphone the Machine helped me develop.  Whenever the Machine hears certain keywords, she transmits the truth behind his lies.  It will happen every time he tries to speak in public.  He might try it a few more times, but not for long.  The Machine predicts the life expectancy of the microphone at 10 years.”  Shaw looks very pleased with herself.

But surprisingly, for once Root couldn’t care less about the news.  She’s thinking about the possibility she damaged her relationship over the last month with her obsession.  Shaw looks over and sees the distress on her face, but misinterprets its cause.   It enrages her.  An emotion she hasn’t felt in a very long time.  Sure she gets angry, but since Root it’s manageable.  In fact, she rarely feels anger when they’re together.  But she’s not sure how much more of this bullshit she’s going to have to take.

“WTF Root!  You look like your world is falling apart because you won’t be able to listen to Voldemart spout his lies on national television!  This is all you care about now!  Something that’s done and over with and we can’t change!  I’m done!”  Root’s never touched Shaw when she’s this angry.  Usually she lets her work through it, which involves running or working out.  But Root’s so worried she can’t let Shaw walk out.  What does she mean by ‘I’m done?’  Done with what?  Her?

So she steps in front of Shaw before Shaw can make it to the door.  Shaw grabs her arms, but before she can throw her out of the way like she planned, she realizes Root’s crying.  It always breaks Shaw’s heart and this time is no different.  But there’s nothing she can do.  She really can’t live with Root if she’s going to let her obsession with current politics rule their life.  But the anger fled the minute she touched Root and now she just feels defeated.

She sighs and throws herself into the arm chair.  “Sameen please don’t leave me.  My world is falling apart because I think you don’t want me anymore because I’ve ignored you and treated you badly since the election.”  The words come rushing out so fast Shaw can barely make them out.

Shaw rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  “Don’t want you?  You think I don’t want you?  What do you think all this was about?  I want you so much I orchestrated this entire scheme so I could get you to start seeing me again!  If anyone should feel unwanted it’s me.  Your jealousy today was the first time in a month you’ve let me know you even see my body!

I want you Root.  It will never be enough.  There will never be enough time for me to stop wanting you.  But you have to want me too.  I’m right here.”

She pulls Root into her body and kisses her neck softly, caressing her back lightly, wiping her tears from her face gently.  She tugs at Root’s mouth with her teeth, tracing her lips with her tongue.  “Touch me and you’ll see how much I want you.”  Root deepens the kiss and lets her fingers trace Shaw’s body as they make their way to her sex.  She can feel the heat before she gets there.  She runs her finger up Shaw’s slit and is rewarded with Shaw’s moan and the feel of her increased arousal on her hand.

She slips her hand under the hem of Shaw’s bikini and pulls it slowly down her thigh.  She stays on her knees, inhaling deeply, filling her lungs with Shaw’s scent, so evident and oozing from every pore in her body.  Shaw moves back closer to the bed, lifts her leg, and places her foot on the edge.  Angling her hips she moves closer to Root’s mouth, beckoning her, enticing her.

Root leans in and parts Shaw’s folds with her tongue, spreading her legs wider.  Shaw rests her hand on Root’s head, steadying herself, scratching lightly, reveling in the feel of Root’s tongue after so long.  Root enters her delicately, stroking while her lips encircle her clit, sucking it, gradually coaxing it out from under its hood.  Shaw’s gyrating in rhythm to Root’s fingers inside her.  “ _Root_ ” Shaw moans and it’s filled with longing.  Her legs begin to tremble.  ‘ _I missed you_ ’   

Root continues pleasuring Shaw, occasionally teething her clit imperceptibly and increasing the pressure and intensity gradually.  She grazes her hand up Shaw’s body, rolling her nipple between her fingers, pinching and pulling playfully, stoking Shaw’s arousal.  Shaw hums her approval.  ‘ _yes_ ’  Her moans get louder, deeper, breathier… ‘ _yesRootrightthere_ ’  She feels Root’s hot breath and it triggers another moan.  ‘ _dontstop_ ’  Root strokes deeper, hitting Shaw’s g-spot relentlessly, and she comes hard.  Her knees buckle and she falls back on the bed.  Root follows her, her fingers still pulsing inside Shaw, drawing out her orgasm until Shaw’s spent.

Root’s hovering over her, clear brown eyes filled with desire, and Shaw takes her head in both hands, pulling her to her lips, licking and tasting her arousal in Root’s mouth and she doesn’t let go until they come up for air.  Root whispers into Shaw’s ear, her hot breath sending chills down Shaw’s spine.  ‘ _I love your body.  I love your tight ass, and your curvy hips, and your perfect breasts, which were made for my mouth.  Most of all I love the way you moan my name and how you respond to my touch.  I will always want you Sameen._ ’


End file.
